1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a transfer transistor of a CMOS image sensor (CIS).
2. Description of Related Art
Current image sensors mainly include charge coupled device (CCD) and CMOS image sensor (CIS). CCDs feature high performance, but have certain problems. For example, CCD arrays are difficult to integrate with a CMOS process, complicating the integration of the on-chip drive and signal processing electronics. On the other hand, CMOS image sensors are advantageous over CCD imagers for allowing a low voltage operation and having low power consumption and lower fabrication costs. Therefore, CMOS image sensors are used more and more widely in image recording apparatuses.
However, conventional CMOS image sensors tend to suffer from the dart current that causes image lag lowering the quality of the recorded image. The major source of the dark current is the transfer transistor for transferring the photo-generated charges in the photodiode, while the dark current from the transfer transistor mainly come from the surface states at the interface between the substrate and the gate dielectric layer.
To reduce the dark current from the transfer transistor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,701 provides a transfer transistor of NMOS type having a buried channel, which is caused by forming an N-doped region directly under the surface of the P-substrate under the gate electrode. Because the buried channel does not include the substrate surface with surface states, the charges are not captured by the surface states to cause a dark current.